


La conscience

by N_Alay



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Very big OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Осознание происходящего ударило его под дых в понедельник в восемь утра, когда Тони заметил на пластиковой расческе седой волос.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	La conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу скажу: я не из фандома марвел, я не разбираюсь во вселенной марвел, я мимо крокодил и на достоверность не претендую.

Осознание происходящего ударило его под дых в понедельник в восемь утра, когда он заметил на пластиковой расческе седой волос.

Тони перевел взгляд в зеркало, вглядываясь в собственное отражение почти с маниакальностью. Провел ладонью по лицу, с горечью понимая, что щетина на подбородке уже начинает серебриться, да и вообще – он уже далеко не тот двадцатилетний парень, который мог тусить ночами напролет, не беспокоясь о головных болях и других последствиях. Конечно, он следил за своим здоровьем и каждую неделю по несколько раз посещал тренажерный зал, и ему вслед до сих пор оборачивались – правда, не юные шестнадцатилетние нимфы, а уверенные в себе женщины, пусть они и были красивыми и ухоженными. Но ему было не двадцать. Ему _давно_ уже было не двадцать.

А память услужливо подкидывает воспоминания о произошедшем на прошлой неделе, когда его приняли за отца Питера в том торговом центре, куда парень, которого до сих пор считали за подростка, затащил его за очередной ненужной фигней для дома. Так и сказали: _«Мужчина, это не ваш сын там разбил зеркало в бутике?»_. Разбитое зеркало, конечно, было уплачено, Питер за уши оттащен в машину, но неприятное чувство осталось. Хотя сам Паркер не стал заострять на том внимание, лишь пошутив по дороге домой что-то про своего «папочку».

Тони сжал руки на холодном фаянсе, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на одной точке, но все будто расплывалось перед глазами от охватившего его волнения. Тётушка Мэй была в ужасе, когда Питер представил его как своего бойфренда, и подслушанное случайно _«да, тетушка, я знаю, что он_ ** _старше_** _меня, но я не вижу здесь ничего такого»_ до сих пор как-то неприятно царапало за живое – как и странное отвращение на лице тёти его парня. Дядя Бен так вообще при знакомстве (как с бойфрендом его племянника; со Старком они были знакомы и ранее) сломал Тони нос и приказал на километр не приближаться к Питеру.

Сейчас, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, Тони понимал, что семья Питера была права. Они не должны были начинать свои неправильные отношения, потому что Паркер, по сути, был ребенком и оставался им до сих пор, не смотря на то, что ему недавно исполнилось двадцать три.

Тони любил его. Он любил Питера, мать его, Паркера больше всего и уже не представлял своей жизни без этого парня, но мог ли то же самое сказать о нем сам Питер? Не жалел ли он о том, что в один прекрасный день, плюнув на все предостережения дяди и тети, собрал свои вещи и переехал к Старку? Прошло едва ли четыре года с того самого дня, и Пит почти не общался со своей семьей, ограничиваясь короткими телефонными разговорами по праздникам. Питер не ходил на вечеринки, которые, будучи студентом, просто обязан был посещать, но парень предпочитал проводить это время с Тони.

На кухне Старк нашел короткую записку _«взял смены вместо_ _нэда_ _буду поздно целую_ _питер_ _»_ и стакан с кофе – Питер знал, что он всегда пил только холодный и делал его перед уходом в колледж или в магазин, где работал, зная, что напиток остынет к тому времени, как Тони начнет собираться на работу.

Казалось бы, обычный, ничем не примечательный поступок, банальная мелочь, но именно в этой банальной мелочи Тони видел любовь Питера. Но будет ли Питер любить его так же через пять лет, через десять, двадцать?

Сжав пальцы на холодном стакане, Тони закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Осознание происходящего ударило его слишком резко, внезапно, точно в один миг порвалась плотина, сдерживающая ледяную воду.

Впервые за четыре года заботливо приготовленный Питером кофе остался нетронутым.

***

Вечер был таким же, как и все остальные: они лежали на диване в гостиной и смотрели фильм, скачанный еще недели полторы назад; Тони прижимался спиной к груди Питера, чувствуя его ровное дыхание, и бездумно смотрел в телевизор, однако мысли его витали далеко, поэтому он даже не уловил сюжет фильма.

– Ты какой-то напряженный, – прошептал Питер, губами прижимаясь к его уху. – Проблемы на работе?

– Нет, все… На работе все хорошо, – Тони придвинулся теснее к своему парню. – Ты говорил, что твои однокурсники решили сегодня собраться за городом. Почему ты не поехал?

Питер легко поцеловал его в шею.

– Ты знаешь, я не любитель шумных студенческих сборищ.

– Но ты же студент, – Тони пальцами пробежался по рукам Питера, лежащим на его поясе, потерся макушкой о его подбородок. – А ты проводишь свои лучшие годы без особого веселья. Неужели никто не поинтересовался, почему?

– Интересовались, – Питер снова переключил внимание на кино. – Я сказал им, что женат и предпочитаю проводить время дома.

Тони замер.

– Женат? – произнес он, сглатывая. Паркер кивнул.

– Вот только не спрашивай, почему я вдруг решил это. Или ты против? Мы живем вместе уже четыре года и каждое утро спорим, чья очередь мыть посуду.

Тони освободился из его объятий, садясь прямо и опуская ноги на ковер, Питер удивленно вскинул брови, приподнимаясь на локте. На экране телевизора велась активная стрельба.

– Я опять не то ляпнул, да?

– Нет, все… Все хорошо. Ты не жалеешь об этом? – вдруг спросил Тони. Питер нахмурился.

– О чем?

– О том, что… Переехал ко мне. Из-за меня ты разорвал все контакты с родными, из-за меня проводишь время не так, как хотел…

– Солнышко, заткнись, пожалуйста, иначе я не посмотрю, что ты меня старше, и врежу, – ласково произнес Питер, но Тони его проигнорировал.

– Я же тебе в отцы гожусь, – высказал он мысль, которую так долго боялся озвучить. Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь разговорами с экрана телевизора. Тони устало прикрыл глаза, потирая переносицу. – Не понимаю… Я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор со мной, когда перед тобой открыты все двери. Ты молодой, красивый, умный, у тебя впереди вся жизнь.

– Я люблю тебя, – спокойно произнес Питер, поднимаясь, и сел рядом с Тони, прижимаясь к его плечу своим. – Что на тебя нашло? Хотя можешь не отвечать, и так все ясно. Сколько у тебя под началом человек? Двадцать? Тридцать? Сотня? И ни один из них не заметил, что шеф ходит без мозгов?

Тони удивленно повернул к нему голову, когда Питер выразительно постучал по его макушке.

– В твою пустую голову залезла навязчивая идея фикс, что я рано или поздно уйду, потому что ты меня старше? С чего ты вообще это взял? – Питер почти оскорбился. – Я не собираюсь уходить, не собираюсь ничего менять, я люблю тебя и хочу прожить с тобой долгую жизнь, и мне плевать, на сколько ты там меня старше, и какие тараканы поселились в твоей голове. Что с тобой вообще?

– Я сегодня утром увидел на расческе белые волосы, – признался Тони, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя в потолок. – И как ты мог заметить, я не блондин.

Питер молчал пару секунд, а затем презрительно фыркнул.

– Ты сейчас так шутишь, да? Серьезно, ты накрутил себя из-за какого-то волоса? А я думал, ты умнее. Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я завтра куплю тебе краску и сам лично тебя покрашу!

Он забрался к Тони на колени, обхватывая лицо руками и коротко целуя в губы.

– Я тебя люблю, – прошептал он, глядя тому в глаза. Старк провел пальцем по его скулам и потянулся за поцелуем. – И я буду говорить тебе об этом до тех пор, пока ты не поймешь, что так просто от меня не отвяжешься.

– Я тебя не заслуживаю, – таким же тихим шепотом ответил ему Тони, завороженно глядя парню в глаза. Питер довольно улыбнулся. – Наверное, в прошлой жизни я был каким-нибудь супергероем, раз в этой у меня есть ты.

Питер весело рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад, и Тони не удержался от желания тут же провести носом по его шее, вдыхая слабый отголосок его парфюма.

Может, ему давно уже было не двадцать.

Но зато у него был Питер.


End file.
